


& the fire is so delightful

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: q/younghoon + in front of the fireplace





	& the fire is so delightful

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

"It's our first Christmas as a family," Younghoon whispers. 

 

The kids have long since gone to bed, Minseo with significantly less stalling and complaining than Hyunjoon. Changmin had made a fire (one of the few traditionally masculine skills he's competent in) earlier, but it had been staunchly ignored until now (mostly because of the trials and tribulations it took to get a three year old and a six year old to bed). Only now, after Changmin has wrestled Hyunjoon into bed, can the fire be fully appreciated. 

 

Changmin smiles. "Mm." 

 

"That's all you have to say?" Younghoon scoots closer, pulling Changmin's short form up against his own taller one. "In the past year we got married, combined our families, and all you have to say is 'mm'?" 

 

Okay, maybe he's just a little incredulous. Just a bit. Changmin is selling this milestone short, Younghoon thinks. 

 

"I remember my first Christmas with Minseo," Changmin responds instead. It's a non-answer for now, but Younghoon knows the man he married and he knows Changmin will get around to his point eventually. Younghoon squirms a little so he can lean his head on Changmin's shoulder without getting a crick in his neck because of how short Changmin is. "I mean, I had this nine month old baby on my hands. She wasn't quite at the point where she was sleeping through the night yet, so Christmas started at two thirty in the morning. There was no present opening. I was honestly too tired to register it as anything other than a normal day until, like, dinnertime." 

 

Changmin pauses to collect his thoughts. Younghoon remembers his own first Christmas as a dad. He'd only had Hyunjoon for a month at that point, and the two-year-old hadn't been quite sold on the idea. He'd fallen asleep on Younghoon shortly after dinner, though, easily tired as he was then and is now, and that's when it'd hit Younghoon - he was a father. He had this tiny, sleepy, chubby-cheeked child depending on him now. 

 

"I guess the moment you really become a family is when it starts to feel routine, not special," Changmin says finally. Younghoon thinks there's a bit of truth in that. "Of course I'm happy, Younghoon. I'm happy to have you, and to have Hyunjoon. I'm so happy that we have each other and that the kids have us. But I find myself finding - find myself finding, that sounds so stupid, anyways - I find myself finding the random, meaningless days a lot more impactful than the milestones."

 

"Not even when Hyunjoon called you appa the first time?" Younghoon teases. 

 

"No, okay, that was an event," Changmin laughs. "But I -" 

 

A wail sounds from upstairs. 

 

"Shit." 

 

Younghoon's guess is that it's Hyunjoon, because Minseo is a generally sound sleeper nowadays. His guess is right. He opens Hyunjoon's bedroom door as quietly as possible, trying his best not to let much light in. 

 

"Appa…" whimpers Hyunjoon.

 

"Headache, baby?" whispers Younghoon. He doesn't need an answer, because then Minseo cries herself awake from the other room and Hyunjoon flinches. "Oh, I've got you, honey. Come here." He scoops his son into his arms and walks him gently down the stairs. He passes Changmin, presumably heading for Minseo, on the way; they exchange a nod and Changmin flips off the stairway light. 

 

Downstairs, Younghoon turns out the lamps, so the only light coming through is from the somehow-still-going fire and the streetlights outside. They settle on the couch together, father and son, and Changmin and Minseo come down a few moments later. 

 

Younghoon rubs a hand up and down Hyunjoon's back, brushes a strand of Minseo's toddler-fine hair out of her face, and lets Changmin curl into him. The fire crackles. They're warm. Four bodies, together. 

 

It ends like any other day. 

**Author's Note:**

> so... turns out i'm not entirely satisfied with this? i put in the kids way more than i'd anticipated when i came up with the setting and all and to be honest i may come back and edit this later. for now i hope people like it i guess
> 
> for the curious, minseo is the maknae of fave's upcoming gg


End file.
